


Marked

by iambjo12



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: How it all could have began...





	Marked

“I think what we need to break him is a um, never mind.”

 

Everyone in the small room turned their attention to a very blushing Dr. Reid who refused to meet any of his colleagues eyes.  

 

“Reid?” Morgan asked, standing in the corner with his massive arms crossed his chest.  Reid just shook his head but his eyes flickered up to Emily for the briefest of moments before dropping again to the floor. 

  
  
  
  


“I cannot believe I agreed to do this,” Emily murmured taking her jacket off and folding it over the back of the only chair in the room.  

 

“Let’s clear the room, give them space to work,” Hotch said, mostly to the LEO’s standing around waiting for the small show to start.  They grumbled as they left with Spencer, Rossi, and Morgan following, the door closing behind them.  

 

“Emily if you aren’t comfortable with this…”

 

“It needs to be done so we can get a confession and get the fuck home,” she replied unbuttoning her white button down halfway.

 

“Agreed,” Hotch replied opening the door to the interrogation room and stepping inside without shutting it.  He took the seat across from the perp and watched the man intently.  

 

“I already told that little blonde whore that I have done absolutely nothing to be sitting in this room with you,” the man spat out.  Hotch didn’t reply, just sat there stoically waiting for his agents to do their part.  

  
  
  


“This, in no way, shape, or form means that I am your bitch,” Emily whispered.  

 

“Understood, Agent Prentiss.”

 

Having said that, they stepped in front of the door where the man had a clear shot.  Before they even continued, his lips snarled and Hotch knew that they were in position.  Emily took a deep breath in and nodded her head slightly.  

 

JJ slipped her hand under Emily’s shirt and pulled it aside as her hand went to grasp the pale shoulder.  She leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the side of the brunette's throat before sinking her teeth into the flesh where Emily’s neck and shoulder met.  She heard Emily gasp and closed her eyes, desperately not wanting this to be the first time for such an intimate transgression between them.

 

She had wanted the brunette agent in the worst way and here she was, finally, with her lips and teeth on the sweet tasting porcelain skin, sucking on such perfection to darken it.  The taste of blood in her mouth made her release the skin and kiss it lovingly, soothing the sting with her tongue and lips.

 

When they heard the man break down, calling out profanities and confessions alike, they knew it had gotten the job done and in a timely manner where they could all be home to sleep in their own beds that night. 

  
  
  


Emily didn’t wish to interact with anyone, making JJ the target for Morgan’s insistent teasing.  She took it all in stride, happy to be his distraction from harassing Emily.  Reid was equally left alone, everyone knowing how badly he felt for the suggestion in the first place and desperate to avoid the wrath of Emily Prentiss.   

 

Needless to say, Emily was left alone for the remainder of the team’s time in the station.  She went with Hotch and Rossi back to the hotel and airport and found a secluded corner on the jet where no one dared to venture remotely close to her.  Morgan and JJ had talked to Garcia and had to beg her not to approach Emily once they arrived back.  

  
  
  


The next day JJ looked down from her office window in the bullpen and watched the goddess who bared her mark as she worked on case files.  She couldn’t stand the radio silence that continued between the two of them any longer and asked the brunette to come into her office.    

  
  


JJ unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it aside.  

 

“Even us out, take what’s rightfully yours.”

 

“Do you honestly believe that’s what this is about?”

 

“I don’t know Em, you won’t look at me much less talk to me.”

 

“We were robbed.”  The conviction was soft and quiet, and said in a voice JJ had never heard come out of the brunette’s mouth.  She let go of her shirt and stepped in front of Emily.  Gently she rose her hand to Emily’s cheek and turned her head to face her.  Once she had brown eyes on hers she replied.

 

“I know Em, I know.”

 

That’s all it took for them to wrap their arms around each other, quietly weeping over their loss of time to come to terms on their own.  

 

“But maybe we should see this as a blessing,” JJ said once they had both cried out the last of the tears for their rushed contact.  

 

“We could have spent years dancing around this obvious attraction to one another,” Emily agreed, wiping away at the tears. 

 

“Wasted valuable time with each other just as colleagues and friends,” JJ added, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch upward. 

 

“Getting drunk with Garcia at clubs, dancing together, and leaving it all on the floor for the night instead of hopping in the same cab to explore our feelings,” Emily’s lips matching the smile on JJ’s. 

 

“You pushing me into the arms of some man to continue to show you have no romantic interest in me,” JJ chuckled. 

 

“I bet you’d end up pregnant and married to this mystery man, meanwhile causing me to leave the country not being able to take the sight of you with him and your kids,” Emily laughed out with JJ following along with her.  

 

“That would have sucked so fucking much,” JJ bellowed out and Emily nodded, both of them hunkered over from the ferocity of their laughter.  Slowly they calmed down and again wiped, thankfully, happy tears away. 

 

“So, I guess we should do this right then.  Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?” Emily asked, taking the blonde’s hand in her own.  

 

“Only if you leave your top open a bit, just so I can see the mark that has taken us down the right path.”

 

“It still doesn’t make me your bitch.”

 

“No, but I have other tricks up my sleeve to convey that, Agent Prentiss.”

 

“I’m looking forward to experiencing them Agent Jareau.”

  
  



End file.
